


Wave Good-bye

by gingayellow



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Time Force's finale, and Nadira's sole caregiver is in prison, she finds herself with a home (and friend) she did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athersgeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athersgeo/gifts).



Title: Wave Good-bye  
Fandom: Power Rangers Time Force  
Characters/Pairing: Katie Walker, Nadira, Ransik  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Post-series, spoilers apply. This was written for athersgeo, and I hope you like it! I cheated a little (it's Nadira's story post-TF more than anything else), I hope that's okay.

\--

Nadira isn’t surprised that Trip visits her in jail. He was the one that helped her realize that not all humans are, and without realizing it, set her (and her father) on her path for redemption. What surprises her is that Katie is with him. Every time. And she talk to her, like they were never enemies. And sometimes when Trip can’t make it because of work, she comes alone.

“I’ve been talking to some people, and guess what?” Katie leans forward like it’s some great secret. “They’re sympathetic to your case.”

Nadira should say that it doesn’t matter, she’s ready to face justice, but she’s so shocked, that instead she says “They are?”

Katie nods eagerly. “Trip vouched for you. So did I.” She grins. “It also helps that you and Ransik turned yourselves in.”

“So, I might get a reduced sentence?”

“That’s what we’re hoping for.”

Nadira’s dealt with the human courts long enough to know how they’ll treat a mutant, especially one with a record, but she also trusts Katie… but that’s not what really matters. “When can I see my father?”

Katie’s not grinning anymore. “I’m going to keep trying, Nadira. I promise.”

“Katie, what you’re doing is sweet. But you’re only a lieutenant in Time Force. I’m not expecting you to convince the heads of Time Force to let me see Daddy. I mean, I did help him escape the last time we were here.”

“You’ve changed. Both of you have changed.”

“Yes, but they weren’t there to see that change.”

“Trip and I will let them know in full detail.” Katie grabs her in a quick, bone crushing hug. “See you tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Nadira waves, and smiles as much as she can. “It’s not like I have anywhere else to go.”

Nadira wonders if her father is okay.

\--

Katie barges into the cell, loudly/quickly enough that Nadira is terrified that she’s going to break down the door. “Guess who’s got a full pardon?!”

Nadira has to lean against the wall to compose herself. “You’re joking.”

Katie shakes her head, and hands her a padd. “Read it yourself.”

There it is, in writing. She’s free.

“I—I don’t know what to say.” She wants to thanks Katie, and Trip, and— 

“I gotta tell Daddy!”

“Nadira.” Katie places a hand on her shoulder. “Your father is heading to solitary confinement today.

Nadira is trying to not show her anger, but she’s losing. “Why didn’t you tell me that first?”

“Because—”

“What’s even the point of being free if my father—”

“Nadira.” Katie’s tone is gentle, but resolute. “It was part of his plea bargain.”

Nadira sits down, trying to process it all. The fact that her father might bargain with Time Force had been impossible to imagine. “What do you mean?”

“He pled guilty to everything, in exchange for not being put in stasis and your freedom.” Katie tries to smile at her. “He’ll be in jail for the rest of his life, but he’ll be awake and you’ll be away from all this. He really does love you.”

“I know.” For years, it was the one thing she’d truly known. But now it was time to show her father that she loved him. “Katie, you and Trip have done so much for me these past two months, so I have no right to ask, but—”

Katie takes her by the hand. “C’mon. Let’s go see your father.”

\--

Daddy looks about as good as can be expected.

He’s restrained, and despite reforming, Nadira has a strong urge to get him **away** from those people, but he chose this. She’s going to respect that. At least she can still do that.

Katie warned her beforehand that she won’t get a chance to talk. That they’re breaking a ton of rules sneaking in and watching them take Daddy away to his cell. But she has to say good-bye, somehow.

Her eyes are stinging, but she manages a shaky smile and waves.

It’s then that Daddy glances over his shoulder, for a moment, and Nadira swears that she can see a ghost of a grin on his face before he’s led away.

Now Nadira’s crying for real, messy tears and hiccupping. She wipes at her eyes for what good it does. She knows she needs to be strong for Daddy, but she misses him so much…

Katie hugs her tight. “Let’s go home.”

“B-but I don’t have a home anymore.”

“From now on, my home is your home.”

\--

Nadira had been pleasantly surprised when it turned out that Katie had clothes (a lot of clothes!) that weren’t yellow. And while her style didn’t quite match with Nadira’s, she’d found a lovely white blouse and brown slacks for when they would go out for lunch with Trip today. She pulls her hair up into a bun. “I’m ready.”

“Cool. So am I.” Katie’s still in uniform, but Nadira supposes that doesn’t matter. They’re just going to a local sandwich shop. “We should probably get going, before we make Trip wait too long.”

“Okay.” But they still have a little free time, and speaking of Trip reminds Nadira of what’s been at the back of her mind, even during the mess that was the past two months. “Katie?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

Katie stuffs her wallet into a large shoulder bag. “Because Trip told me about how you helped that woman and her baby.” She smiles at Nadira. “I trust his judgement.”

“So do Jen and Lucas, but they didn’t visit me daily, and let me move in with them.”

Katie slings her bad over her shoulder, eyes thoughtful. “I remember very clearly what it’s like to be without your family. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

“Thanks.” It’s not nearly enough, but it’s all Nadira can do. At least for now—with her new job starting in a week, she can help with rent and groceries. It’s still not enough, but it’s a step in the right direction. “Shall we go to lunch?”

Katie beams at her. “Yes. Yes, we shall.”


End file.
